Souvenirs, souvenirs
by Haldira
Summary: Cette histoire se passe au jour d'aujourdh'ui mais Rémus revis des souvenirs douloureux de sont passé, et assume de moins en moins sa condition de loupgarou...


**Souvenir, souvenir... entre tristesse, remords, peur, haine et désespoir...**

Rémus Lupin est un homme à premier abord normal, assez grand, plutôt beau mais à l'air grave et fatigué.

Il n'est pourtant pas très vieux, il doit avoir à peu près 35 ans, ce qui est jeune pour un sorcier mais qui est trop long au goût de Rémus.

Cet homme à un secret, un secret lourd à porter, un secret qui lui gâche la vie et qui lui a gâché toute sa jeunesse... Et qui lui gâchera certainement toute sa vie.

Il y a deux ans de cela ce secret lui à coûter son poste de professeur.

Rémus accepte souvent son sort mais certains jours comme aujourd'hui certains souvenirs lui revienne en mémoire..., il faut dire que le temps s'y prête bien, il pleut.

Rémus est assis sur une chaise la tête appuyée contre le carreau froid de la fenêtre de sa chambre, il a le regard triste et embrumé de larme, il se sent seul, repensant aux moments qu'il avait passé avec ces amis et à son amour perdu...

Ces amis étaient morts ou l'avaient trahi, quant à son amour, elle était partie car elle ne supportait pas de savoir qu'il était un loup-garou..., il revivait les jours heureux et les batailles qu'elle menait pour lui.

Très vite Rémus lui avait avoué qui il était réellement et elle lui avait répondu :

- Rémus, rien ne saurais me détourner de toi, le fait que tu sois un loup-garou n'est pas un problème, en tout cas pas pour moi. Pour moi tu es Rémus, le bel homme qui est en face de moi avec ce sourire radieux et cette lueur brillant dans tes yeux

Elle lui faisait un sourire radieux comme s'il lui avait annoncé qu'une mauvaise facture était arrivée par hibou.

- Sarah, - son regard s'assombri - as-tu bien compris ce que je viens de te dire

- Oui Rémus - elle agrandit son sourire - je comprends et je te dis que cela m'est égal pour moi tu es Rémus mon amour le reste viens avec. Tu dis tout le temps que je suis trop imprévisible et que je me lance toujours tête baisser dans la bataille, chacun ces défauts...

- C'est bien plus qu'un défaut, c'est

- Chutttt - elle lui pose un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire - j'ai compris et l'accepte fait en de même.

Il lui sourit et lui pris les mains pour aller se promener...

Petit à petit se souvenir s'estompait pour laisser place à un autre...

La lune était pleine, Rémus c'était transformer et hurlait.

Sarah se trouvait dans la maison et était inquiète, elle avait eu vent qu'il y avait des chasseurs qui étaient arrivés. Elle priait pour qu'il ne soit pas de ce coté de la forêt.

Rémus suivait la piste d'un cerf... quand soudain il vit un éclair vert se diriger vers lui.

Il hurlait et grognait se dirigeant vert l'éclair..., puis les choses s'enchaînaient à la vitesse de la lumière.

Les éclairs fusaient de partout, des douleurs s'insinuaient en lui, il hurlait de douleur et vit Sarah, elle tenait sa baguette à la main et lançait des sorts, elle n'était pas seule, Sirius et James étaient là aussi...

Rémus se jetait dans la bataille et reçu nombre de sorts avant de s'effondrer inconscient.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait repris sa forme humaine et était allongé dans son lit, seul, entendant des cris au rez-de-chaussée. Il reconnut les voix de ces amis et aussi celle de Sarah, elle paraissait hystérique

Rémus entrepris de se lever mais il avait atrocement mal, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit en grimaçant, cet effort lui paraissait insurmontable.

Une jeune femme entra dans la pièce en souriant tenant dans ces mains un plateau.

- Lily qu'est-ce que...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Rémus, nous sommes là.

- Mais qu'est-ce que

- Pas maintenant tu dois te reposer - le coupa t'elle.

Elle posa le plateau sur la table à coté du lit.

- Maintenant tu va être gentil et boire ces potions tu iras mieux après.

Lily s'efforçait de garder un voix calme malgré les cris qui retentissaient en bas.

- NOOOOONNNNNNNN JE REFUSE !!!!!!!!!!! - la voix de Sarah était hystérique et d'une force impressionnante.

Des objets se cassaient.

- Il faut que j'aille voir.

- Non, laisses les Rémus attend un peu.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? - Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille, sinon des éclairs verts.

Lily soupira et s'assit à coté de lui, elle avait un gros ventre, elle attendait un bébé qui n'allait plus tarder apparemment.

- Je n'y étais pas je n'ai pas tout compris, ils crient tellement que j'ai du mal à rester avec eux et le petit bouge tellement dans ces moments là que je suis obligée de changer de pièce.

- Mais tu dois bien avoir une idée.

- Ce que je sais c'est que Sarah à parler à James par la cheminée hier soir qu'il était question de chasseur je crois. James à parler à Sirius et en cinq minutes les valises étaient faites et on est venu ici.

Quant ont est arrivés, la maison était vide avec un mot sur la porte qui disait "la forêt".

James et Sirius m'ont dit de rester ici et sont partis.

De la fenêtre je n'ai vu que des éclairs. Plus tard dans la nuit ou plutôt très tôt ce matin, James est revenu en te portant dans ces bras. Sirius et Sarah sont arrivés que plus tard et depuis qu'ils sont rentrés ça n'arrête pas.

Ils crient dans tout les sens, je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils racontent...

Les derniers mots de Lily résonnèrent comme une lointaine voit dans la tête de Rémus. Il pleuvait toujours dehors mais à présent des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Comme un long voyage dans le passé, Rémus continuait à parcourir ces souvenirs...

Un soir alors qu'il rentra chez lui, il trouva Sarah assise sur le lit en train de pleurer. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Sarah mon amour que se passe t'il ça ne va pas ?

Elle pleurait de plus en plus.

- Rémus... je... ne peux pas... je ne peux plus...

A ces mots, quelque chose se brisa en lui, il venait inconsciemment de comprendre mais ne le savait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas chérie ?

- Rémus... c'est trop dur à porter... je ne peu pas rester... je refuse de te voir souffrir...

Ces quelques mots provoquèrent en lui un effondrement. Il ne répondit pas, restait là à la regarder, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

- Je m'en vais Rémus... Je suis désolée...

Sarah se leva et le contourna et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- J'ai déjà envoyé mes affaires.

Elle sortit de la pièce et de la maison.

Rémus resta dans la maison pendant des jours et des jours... Seul sans donner de nouvelles...

Le souvenir s'estompa aussi et Rémus revint à la réalité.

La nuit était en train de tomber et Rémus sentait que les effets de la lune commençaient à faire effet.

Il sortit de la maison en prononçant ces quelques mots

- Je suis un monstre...


End file.
